


Di elenchi numerati e persone invadenti

by MoCo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico is problematic, Percy is a Dork, Pining, human!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoCo/pseuds/MoCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quindi, riassumendo, i problemi di Nico in questo momento sono:<br/>1. La sua psicologa che ha detto al Grande Assente che Nico aveva bisogno di interagire con gente della sua età e che l’idea migliore era un campo estivo;<br/>2. Suo padre per averla ascoltata;<br/>3. La sua mania di fare elenchi numerati per qualsiasi cosa, anche se questo è da imputare alla suddetta psicologa che gli ha consigliato di fare delle liste per mettere in ordine i pensieri.<br/>Mentre cammina, aggiunge un altro punto all’elenco dei suoi problemi:<br/>4. Percy Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di elenchi numerati e persone invadenti

 

  
   
 

**DI ELENCHI NUMERATI E PERSONE INVADENTI**

   
   
Nico Di Angelo è un ragazzo problematico.  
La sua psicologa dice che le ragioni sono molte, ma le più degne di nota sarebbero:  
 

  1. La morte di sua madre e di sua sorella;
  2. Il padre completamente assente;
  3. La propria sessualità confusa.



 

   
Nico non si trova pienamente d’accordo con tutto.  
Riguardo al primo punto, diavolo!, tutti i bambini che a dieci anni hanno perso la propria famiglia hanno problemi nell’età adolescenziale, no? Magari i suoi – insonnia, incubi ricorrenti, misoginia etc… – sono un tantino sopra il livello dell’accettabile, ma comunque niente di così grave. Almeno crede.  
Il punto due forse è quasi giusto. Suo padre, o Il Grande Assente, è, be’, assente.  
Diamine, non sapeva nemmeno chi fosse suo padre prima della morte di sua madre!  
Per questo non sa se ringraziarlo oppure no per averlo preso con sé. Non sa bene come sentirsi (a parte quello che sente di solito: rabbia, frustrazione, tristezza).  
Il Grande Assente è uno ricco. Lavora e viaggia e a casa non c’è mai. In quattro anni l’avrà visto sì e no cinque volte. Praticamente è come se fosse orfano.  
Ma da solo Nico sta bene. Non ha bisogno di nessuno.  
Il punto tre è completamente sbagliato. Non è _confuso_ riguardo alla propria sessualità. _Sa_ di essere gay. È forse l’unica cosa sicura di tutti i suoi quattordici anni di vita e gli manca poco per accettarsi, per non trasformare questa sua preferenza in un motivo di vergogna o nell’ennesimo punto da aggiungere alla sua lista “Le cose che non vanno come vorrei”.  
Ma entro la fine dell’anno conta di risolvere il problema.  
Ora, la sua carissima psicologa, alla fine della seduta del venerdì (50 minuti per 100 dollari. Fortuna che suo padre è ricco), ha avuto la bellissima idea di chiamare Il Grande Assente per fare un riassunto dei suoi progressi (e Nico si chiede se questa cosa sia professionale. Poi fa due più due e capisce che di fronte ai soldi, la professionalità va a farsi benedire. Suo padre avrà arrotondato per eccesso l’ultimo pagamento per farsi dire se Nico era da ricovero oppure no).  
Risultato?  
Benvenuti al Camp Half-Blood, il campo estivo più divertente del Long Island!  
Nico guarda l’insegna del campo dove dovrà passare il resto della sua estate e si chiede se, per caso, non sia un ritrovo per _Potterhead_.  
Quindi, riassumendo, i problemi di Nico in questo momento sono:  
 

  1. La sua psicologa che ha detto al Grande Assente che Nico aveva bisogno di interagire con gente della sua età e che l’idea migliore era un campo estivo;
  2. Suo padre per averla ascoltata;
  3. La sua mania di fare elenchi numerati per qualsiasi cosa, anche se questo è da imputare alla psicologa che gli ha consigliato di fare delle liste per mettere in ordine i pensieri.



 

   
   
“Tu sei quello nuovo, vero?”  
Una voce lo riscuote dalla sua lista mentale. Nico si volta e incontra il sorriso gentile di un ragazzo dai capelli spettinati e una maglietta di un orribile arancione. Dietro di lui fa capolino un altro ragazzo, di poco più alto, con una maglietta viola.  
“Sono Percy Jackson.” si presenta il ragazzo spettinato, allungando la mano, “E questo è Jason Grace.” dice, indicando il suo amico.  
Nico è troppo concentrato sugli occhi verdi del ragazzo per rispondere al saluto.  
Indietreggia e per poco non inciampa nei suoi bagagli.  
“Benvenuto al Camp Half-Blood!” esclama Percy Jackson, ignorando il precario equilibrio di Nico e accecandolo con un sorriso (cosa che non fa che peggiorare la sua stabilità).  
“Come ti chiami?” chiede Jason Grace, dopo qualche secondo.    
Nico lo guarda con espressione assente, poi tossicchia, cercando di ripristinare la sua occhiata minacciosa.  
“Nico Di Angelo.” risponde secco.  
“Ok, Nico.” dice Percy, passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle e guidandolo verso il campo, “Ti facciamo vedere il campo.”  
Nico si divincola dalla presa, non senza una certa fatica, e cerca di mettere più distanza possibile tra sé e Percy.  
Percy non sembra accorgersene e continua la sua entusiasta presentazione del campo. Nico lo guarda gesticolare infervorato e si allontana ancora un po’. Jason, invece, se ne sta in silenzio e interviene solo per correggere Percy o per frenare il suo entusiasmo. A Nico sta già simpatico.  
   
“Bene, ci sono domande?” chiede Percy dopo aver concluso il giro.  
“Quella maglietta io non la metto.” risponde Nico, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Percy aggrotta le sopracciglia, contrariato. “Questa non è una domanda.”  
Nico fa spallucce. “Era solo per metterlo in chiaro.”  
“Non ti preoccupare.” lo rassicura Jason, “Quella maglietta orribile spetta solo ai _senior_.”  
“Ehi, la mia maglietta non è brutta!” ribatte Percy risentito.  
“Sì, sì, va bene.” lo liquida Jason, “Piuttosto, dove lo facciamo dormire? Le altre capanne sono tutte occupate…”  
Percy pensa qualche secondo e “Può dormire nella mia, tanto sono solo.” risponde raggiante. “Mr. D non farà storie, credo.”  
Ok. No. Decisamente no. Tutto ma non quello. Percy Jackson l’ha già messo in crisi solo presentandosi, figurarsi doverci passare tutta l’estate.  
Nico guarda inespressivo prima Jason, poi Percy e infine si gira e si avvia verso l’uscita del campo.  
Al diavolo la sua psicologa. Al diavolo suo padre. Al diavolo tutto.  
“Ehi, aspetta!”  
Sente Percy seguirlo e affretta il passo.  
“È la direzione sbagliata!” dice raggiungendolo e passandogli di nuovo il braccio intorno alle spalle. “La capanna Tre è dall’altra parte!”  
Nico conta fino a dieci, poi sospira e si arrende, lasciandosi guidare da Percy.  
Mentre cammina, aggiunge un altro punto all’elenco dei suoi problemi:  
 

  1. Percy Jackson.



 

   
La capanna Tre è come il suo padrone: disordinata e caotica. Ci sono scarpe e vestiti sparsi ovunque, calzini appallottolati sotto il letto (Nico fa una smorfia), fogli e quaderni gettati sulla piccola scrivania sotto la finestra e uno stereo dell’anteguerra sul comodino.  
E poi è blu. Tutta blu. Pareti blu, lenzuola blu, infissi blu. Sembra di stare in fondo al mare.  
A Nico gira la testa.  
“Quello è il tuo letto.” sta spiegando Percy. “E quello è il bagno. Ogni capanna ne ha uno, ma detto tra noi, questo è il migliore!” continua facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Nico non ascolta e guarda il letto pulito cercando di non far vedere quanto sia terrorizzato.  
“Ehi, Nico!” lo chiama Percy.  
Nico si volta e di nuovo incontra il suo sorriso gentile.  
“Benvenuto nella capanna Tre! Non è molto ma per i prossimi due mesi sarà casa tua.”  
E Nico vorrebbe mantenere la sua aria minacciosa, il suo malumore, il suo odio verso tutto e tutti, ma poi guarda Percy e sente una parte sconosciuta di sé arrendersi e ammorbidirsi.  
Forse è la parola _casa_ , forse sono quegli occhi verdi, forse è perché si sente come sott’acqua e la realtà è ovattata, ma Nico sorride e regala a Percy un _grazie_ appena sussurrato.  
 

*

   
Nico ricorda il motivo per cui ha aggiunto Percy alla sua lista dei problemi quando il giorno dopo viene svegliato alle sette del mattino per andare a nuotare.  
Percy lo costringe ad indossare il  costume (e Nico glielo lascia fare solo perché sta praticamente ancora dormendo) per poi trascinarlo in spiaggia.  
Jason li sta già aspettando accanto alle canoe e quando li vede arrivare li saluta con uno sbadiglio.  
“Ehi, Grace. Chi arriva primo alla boa?” propone subito Percy con un ghigno.  
“Andata!” accetta Jason, guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato.  
Poi si tolgono le magliette e per Nico è come ricevere una secchiata d’acqua gelida in faccia.  
Guarda i pettorali di Jason e gli addominali appena scolpiti di Percy e deglutisce.  
“Nico, dacci il via!”  
Nico rimane in silenzio. È ancora concentrato sulla scia di peli sotto l’ombelico di Percy.  
“Nico?” Percy lo chiama, schioccandogli le dita davanti agli occhi.  
“Uh?” domanda eloquentemente.  
Percy sorride. Forse pensa che sia ancora addormentato.  
“Dacci il via.” ripete, imitando Jason, che si è già messo in posizione.  
“Via?”  
E partono. Nico li guarda tuffarsi in acqua, scomparire e poi riaffiorare un attimo dopo.  
La boa non è distante e non ci mettono molto a raggiungerla.  
Nico si siede. È indeciso se tornarsene alla capanna – perché sta letteralmente morendo di sonno – o aspettare che Percy e Jason tornino a riva.  
Ci pensa finché la gara non finisce e Percy lo raggiunge per primo, esultando.  
Scuote i capelli e Nico si volta perché le gocce gli arrivano tutte in faccia. Percy si scusa ridendo e si mette a sedere accanto a lui.  
Nico si sposta un po’ perché la spalla nuda di Percy ha urtato la sua e non se la sente di rovinare tutto solo perché non riesce a sopportare il tocco di un’altra persona.    
Rimangono per un po’ seduti in riva al mare, poi si alzano e vanno a fare colazione.  
(Nico ha lo stomaco sottosopra e si limita ad una tazza di caffè, ignorando Percy che vorrebbe costringerlo a mangiare almeno una banana, ma ormai Nico è abbastanza sveglio per fare di testa sua.)  
Dopotutto, la giornata poteva cominciare peggio.  
(Ma Percy rimane comunque nella lista dei problemi.)  
   
La sera, mentre è in bagno a lavarsi i denti, Nico tira le somme di quella giornata.  
Tre sono i punti essenziali di quello stancante primo giorno:  
 

  1. Vale la pena svegliarsi alle sette del mattino solo per osservare Percy e Jason che nuotano;
  2. I peli sotto l’ombelico di Percy sono più scuri di quelli di Jason e Nico li preferisce;
  3. Il finale della giornata attorno al falò con tutti che cantano è imbarazzante e probabilmente non vi avrebbe più partecipato (Percy permettendo, s’intende).



 

   
Raccoglie i capelli forse un po’ troppo lunghi in una coda, si passa la crema doposole sul naso (si è già scottato e siamo solo all’inizio dell’estate) e s’infila sotto le coperte, esausto, pregando che la stanchezza lo faccia crollare presto.  
Percy dorme già.  
 

*

   
Percy russa e sbava quando dorme.  
Ogni tanto Nico si sveglia, i sensi all’erta quando si accorge di non essere solo. Poi si rilassa e lancia uno sguardo al letto accanto al proprio.  
Percy dorme in mutande (solitamente sono blu, ne ha di tutte le tonalità), scomposto e a bocca aperta e a Nico scappa da ridere, ma si trattiene per non svegliarlo.  
In quelle notti lì, quelle brutte nelle quali i mostri lo tirano per le caviglie e gli graffiano in petto, in quelle notti lì, Nico ascolta il respiro di Percy e si lascia cullare da quel suono nuovo finché non riesce a riaddormentarsi.  
 

*

   
Percy non riesce a stare fermo.  
Ha sempre bisogno di muoversi e di fare qualcosa. Qualunque cosa.  
Solitamente le cose vanno così: Percy scova Nico nel posto in cui si era rifugiato (dietro alla casa dove alloggia Mr. D oppure ai limiti del bosco o comunque in un posto lontano dalla gente), gli passa un braccio intorno alle spalle, Nico si divincola, Percy lo prega di venire con lui a fare questo o quello, Nico dice no ma poi si lascia convincere, raccattano Jason dovunque sia e lo trascinano con loro a fare questo o quello.  
Nico giura di non aver mai visto una persona così egocentrica, egoista e invadente come Percy, e si chiede come faccia a non voler mai rimanere solo, a non voler mai un momento per sé, per pensare lontano dalla gente.  
Solo a pensare di passare una giornata come quella di Percy a Nico scappa da vomitare. Ma Nico non è Percy e non lo sarà mai.  
Per essere come Percy devi aver fiducia in te stesso e amare le persone, dare un possibilità a tutti, nessuno escluso. O almeno così direbbe la sua psicologa.  
E Nico, mentre viene trascinato verso l’area per il tiro con l’arco, pensa che forse è da stupidi non dare una possibilità ad una persona solo perché non ti piace il genere umano in generale.  
D’accordo, Percy è nella sua lista di problemi ma ciò non vuol dire che non si meriti una possibilità.  
Solo gli stupidi non cambiano idea, e Nico non è per niente stupido.  
Sorride, orgoglioso delle conclusioni cui è arrivato. Si sente più maturo, tanto da poter saltare una seduta o due dalla psicologa.  
 

*

   
In una giornata normale, quando Nico si guarda allo specchio, vede una zazzera di capelli neri che non riesce a tenere in ordine, un viso magro dagli zigomi prominenti, degli occhi scurissimi e torbidi e delle occhiaie spaventose (che cerca di coprirsi invano con il correttore rubato dalla pochette dell’assistente di suo padre – Polly?, Kelly? Onestamente non è mai stato bravo con i nomi).  
In una giornata di merda, quando Nico si guarda allo specchio, vede un’ombra indefinita, una massa scura di forma umanoide. Al posto della carne ci sono i suoi incubi, gli occhi sono le sue paure e nelle vene sente scorrere pezzi di vetro e aghi.  
In una giornata di merda, Nico vorrebbe essere capace di prendere quegli aghi e trovare il filo giusto per potersi ricucire, ma in quelle giornate Nico sa che l’unica cosa che può fare è stringere i denti e pregare di riuscire ad addormentarsi.  
Forse la psicologa ha ragione e i suoi problemi sono legati al punto uno e al punto due elencati all’inizio di questa storia. O forse ce ne sono altri che ancora deve scoprire. O, ancora, potrebbe essere che la psicologa non capisca un tubo.  
Perché il vero problema di Nico è il non appartenere a nessun luogo (e questo l’ha capito da solo. Nico: 1 psicologa: 0).  
Ciò che lui chiamava _casa_ , erano Bianca e sua madre. Nel momento in cui sono morte, le pareti di quella casa sono crollate, sotterrando anche una parte di Nico.  
Il pezzo mancante è ancora sotto le macerie e Nico non è sicuro di riuscire a dissotterrarlo.  
A volte Nico vorrebbe credere nei fantasmi. Parlerebbe con quello di sua madre e di Bianca e racconterebbe loro la sua vita fino a quel momento, senza trascurare nessun particolare.  
Forse anche loro si sentono sole come si sente Nico. Forse anche loro hanno bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che le conosca davvero. Forse Nico dovrebbe semplicemente lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e cercare di vivere la sua vita.  
Forse.  
 

*

   
Nico ha un difetto fatale (oltre al rancore. Dio, forse ancora non è pronto a saltare le sedute dalla psicologa): scappa sempre.  
Quando si accorge di essere emotivamente in pericolo fugge a gambe levate.  
Nel corso degli anni è diventato un maestro nell’arte dello scomparire nell’ombra. Parliamoci chiaro, tutto ciò è possibile in parte perché si veste sempre di nero, in parte perché è secco come un chiodo.  
Il problema è che, nonostante la sua innegabile bravura, Percy lo trova sempre.   
 

*

   
Nico fissa con rabbia il suo riflesso nello specchio. Sono le tre del mattino, Percy russa e Nico vorrebbe smettere di sognare.  
Qualcuno di molto crudele (probabilmente lui stesso) ha dipinto il sogno con inchiostro indelebile sulle sue palpebre:  
Percy e Jason.  
Nudi.  
Baci, carezze, morsi, gemiti, sospiri.  
Nico non c’è. Nico non ha corpo; una presenza invisibile e curiosa, bramosa di sapere di più riguardo a un mondo dentro il quale non ha il coraggio di avventurarsi.  
Il Nico reale strizza gli occhi, cercando di scacciare quelle immagini.  
Sa già che domani si sentirà in colpa e cercherà di evitare Percy e Jason (senza molto successo).  
Sa già che è sbagliato e forse dovrebbe chiedere loro il permesso prima di sognarli, ma non può farlo, giusto?  
Pensandoci bene forse è colpa _loro_ per essere così belli. E forse sono loro che devono chiedere il permesso prima di entrare nei sogni di Nico!  
Il Nico reale, però, sa che deve smettere di accampare scuse e parlare di _colpe_.  
Razionalmente parlando sa che non può più scappare.  
Dovrebbe urlare al mondo intero _AL DIAVOLO! Io sono quel che sono!_ e smettere di vivere in una vergogna che si è creato da solo.  
Emotivamente parlando è più difficile. Avrà anche cominciato ad accettarsi, ma innamorarsi è tutto un altro paio di maniche (ma lui _non_ si sta innamorando. Sentimenti in ballo non ce ne sono, di questo è certo.)  
Il problema non è Jason. Jason è _oggettivamente_ bello, quel bello _artistico_ di cui non ti puoi innamorare perché troppo perfetto.  
Il problema è Percy. Percy è stupido. Percy lo agita. Percy lo tocca e a Nico scappa da vomitare perché sa che di Percy potrebbe seriamente innamorarsi.  
Quindi si convince di odiarlo. Semplice.  
Nico sa che Percy non si arrenderà mai, perciò lo lascia fare e si lascia toccare.  
Trattiene la nausea; se si distrae, potrebbe vomitare i propri sentimenti.  
 

*

   
15 Agosto. Ultimo giorno al Camp Half-Blood.  
Nico è seduto di fronte al fuoco, in silenzio. Sente la pelle bruciare e ha come l’impressione che le sue sopracciglia stiano andando a fuoco.  
Forse è troppo vicino alle fiamme.  
Forse è troppo vicino a Percy (che in il quel preciso istante ha un braccio sulle sue spalle e sta stonando a squarciagola insieme a Jason).  
Istintivamente si porta una mano alla fronte. Sospira di sollievo. Le sopracciglia ci sono ancora.  
“Tornerai l’anno prossimo?” chiede Percy dopo aver finito di uccidere _We will rock you_.  
Nico non risponde subito e guarda il braccio di Percy che non si è mosso di un millimetro dalle sue spalle.  
“Vedremo…” risponde infine, spostando lo sguardo sulle fiamme.  
Percy ride di gusto e con la mano libera gli scompiglia i capelli.  
“Allora ti aspetto qui!”  
 

*

   
Nico si rigira nel letto dell’attico di Manhattan. Non riesce ad addormentarsi. Dovrebbe esserci abituato, ma la cosa lo infastidisce.  
Scalcia via le lenzuola e, sbuffando, decide di farsi una camomilla.  
Scarta la bustina e la guarda bagnarsi piano piano nell’acqua della tazza.  
È mentre ispira l’odore della camomilla che ha l’illuminazione improvvisa (con tanto di cori angelici).  
Gli scappa da ridere perché si sente come Joyce durante una delle sue epifanie e deve alzarsi, deve muoversi, sente il cuore che batte, l’adrenalina entrare in circolo perché _ha capito_.  
Il motivo per cui non riesce ad addormentarsi? Semplice. Percy.  
Si è così abituato al suo leggero russare che non riesce più ad addormentarsi senza quel rumore.  
Nico scoppia in una fragosa risata. Alla fine, di quei due mesi al Camp Half-Blood, non ha odiato nemmeno un giorno. Né le levatacce alle sette per vedere Percy e Jason nuotare, né i falò ogni sera, né, ovviamente, Percy Jackson.  
All’improvviso si ricorda di un episodio avvenuto un anno prima, quando suo padre l’ha portato con sé in Germania per un viaggio d’affari. Essendo stato avvertito due ore prima di prendere l’areo, Nico ha fatto la valigia totalmente a caso.  
È arrivato a Monaco, a ottobre, con una maglietta a mezze maniche.  
Si è lamentato del freddo con la donnona alla reception e questa, con un fortissimo accento (che sul momento l’ha fatto sorridere), gli ha detto: _Non c’è cattivo tempo, solo l’abbigliamento sbagliato._  
Solo ora si rende conto del significato di quel proverbio: lui è arrivato al Camp Half-Blood con il chiaro intento di non doversi divertire, di doverlo odiare, per giunta. È partito con l’abbigliamento _emotivo_ sbagliato e si è trovato impreparato per quello che il campo gli ha poi offerto.  
Ride di nuovo pensando che l’estate seguente sarebbe dovuto tornarci per forza, al Camp Half-Blood: si era scordato di chiedere con quale criterio avevano scelto il nome.  
 

*

   
13.09.2012  
14:33  
From: poseidonspants  
To: styxcry  
Ma lo Stige non era il fiume dei morti?  
   
14:33  
Sempre allegro, vedo…

  
   
Nico guarda confuso il messaggio che ha appena ricevuto. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, cercando di capire chi possa essere. Prima che possa chiedere, riceve un altro messaggio:

  
   
14:35  
Comunque, come te la passi?

  
   
Nico ha già le dita pronte per rispondere con la domanda: chi diavolo sei, ma di nuovo viene battuto sul tempo.

  
   
14:36  
Mi sto annoiando ;___;  
   
14:36  
Jason non risponde, forse sta studiando…  
   
14:37  
Nico, ci sei? Guarda che lo so che hai visualizzato i messaggi...  
   
14:37  
Eddai, rispondi >__<

  
   
Nico rimane a fissare lo schermo imbambolato perché ormai ha capito chi è il mittente. La prima cosa che gli passa per la mente è lanciare il telefono fuori dalla finestra.  
La seconda è quella di prendere un bel respiro e riorganizzare i pensieri, o meglio, le domande che gli frullano in testa:  
 

  1. Chi diavolo ha dato il suo numero a Percy Jackson;
  2. Perché diavolo Percy Jackson gli sta scrivendo;
  3. Che diavolo di nickname è _poseidonspants_.



 

   
Non trova risposte, quindi decide che nemmeno Percy avrà il lusso di averne. Rimette in tasca il cellulare e torna a concentrarsi sul libro che sta leggendo.

  
   
14.09.2012  
17:13  
From: poseidonspants  
To: styxcry  
Nico, abbia pietà di me e rispondi.  
   
17:13  
La noia mi uccide

  
   
Nico sbuffa, ma decide comunque di rispondere.

  
   
17:16  
From: stixcry  
To: poseidonspants  
Studia  
   
17:16  
From: poseidonspants  
To: styxcry  
Wow, che idea meravigliosa e divertente  
   
17:16  
Perché la prossima volta non mi consigli di pulire la mia camera?  
   
17:18  
From: stixcry  
To: poseidonspants  
Sono sicuro che ne ha bisogno, visto le condizioni in cui verteva la Capanna Tre =__=  
   
17:18  
Ma è solo un consiglio…

  
   
E così comincia la corrispondenza di Nico Di Angelo con Percy Jackson.  
Salvati in memoria (Nico non cancella niente) possiamo trovare messaggi come:

 

20.09.2012  
17:13  
From: poseidonspants  
To: styxcry  
Ho perso le chiavi di casa  
   
17:13  
Speriamo ci sia qualcuno ad aprirmi.  
   
17:27  
Sono rimasto chiuso fuori ;___;  
   
17:30  
From: styxcry  
To: poseidonspants  
S t u p i d o  
 

O messaggi di questo genere:

  
   
07.10.2012  
12:03  
From: poseidonspants  
To: styxcry  
Cravatta o papillon?  
   
12:03  
La mamma si sposa e non so come vestirmi

  
   
O ancora:

  
   
13.10.2012  
18:37  
From: poseidonspants  
To: styxcry  
L’hai visto l’ultimo episodio di supernatural  
   
18:37  
From: styxcry  
To: poseidonspants  
Se mi fai spoiler ti ammazzo

  
   
La maggior parte delle volte che Nico sente il cellulare vibrare, vorrebbe spegnerlo o trovare la forza di non rispondere a Percy. Perché Percy è invadente e stupido e testardo e Nico non vuole avvicinarsi più di quanto ha già fatto, non vuole rimanerci male quando Percy andrà via. Lo distruggerebbe.  
Poi succede _questo_ :

  
   
28.01.2013  
From: poseidonspants  
To: styxcry  
Ehi, Nico.  
BUON COMPLEANNO!

  
   
E Nico sa che ormai la partita è conclusa e che Percy Jackson l’ha sconfitto.  
Nico: 0 Percy: 1  
Ma non gli importa. Tra poco avrà comunque l’occasione di chiedere la rivincita.  
   
 

* * *

   
15.06.2013  
From: poseidonspants  
To: styxcry  
Nico, ci vediamo tra poco *^*

  
   
Nico s’infila il cellulare in tasca e aspetta Percy davanti all’entrata del Camp Half-Blood.  
Dopo poco lo vede corrergli incontro, sempre con la solita maglia arancione. Subito dietro di lui, e a passo più moderato, c’è Jason.  
“Nico!” esclama Percy, agitando la mano per farsi vedere.  
Nico scuote la testa. Come se non l’avesse già visto.  
“Sono così contento di vederti!” gli dice Percy appena l’ha raggiunto, ed ecco che il tanto familiare braccio fa la sua ricomparsa sulla spalla di Nico.  
Nico si lascia abbracciare e nasconde un sorriso, godendosi per qualche secondo l’odore di mare sulla pelle di Percy.  
“Ehi, Nico!” lo saluta Jason, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla (e rischiando di farlo cadere).  
“Ti siamo mancati?” domanda Percy, guardandolo con una luce divertita negli occhi.  
Nico fa roteare gli occhi. “Come l’aria, Jackson.” risponde, sarcastico (ma non riesce a impedirsi di sorridere).  
Percy ride e gli scompiglia i capelli. Nico glielo lascia fare. Non l’ammetterà mai ad alta voce, ma tutto questo gli è mancato terribilmente.  
   
Quello che non gli è mancato per niente è il disordine apocalittico della Capanna Tre.  
Appena entrato, Nico si volta verso Percy e lo fulmina con uno sguardo.  
“Ero impegnato…” si giustifica Percy con un’alzata di spalle.  
“A fare cosa, di grazia?” domanda Nico, raccogliendo da terra una maglietta e lanciandola sul letto di Percy, schifato.  
“Err… Ad ambientarmi?” risponde Percy, grattandosi la nuca.  
Nico prende un bel respiro e “Vado a dire a Mr. D che sono arrivato” dice, avviandosi verso la porta. “Se quando torno c’è ancora roba per terra, do fuoco a tutto.” minaccia.  
“Ai suoi ordini, generale!” risponde Percy, facendo il saluto militare.  
   
Mr. D è rimasto lo stesso: tracagnotto, guance rubiconde e camicia leopardata pacchianissima. Anche la sua memoria e la sua voglia di lavorare non sono cambiate di una virgola.  
“Con chi hai detto che alloggi?” domanda con voce annoiata, rigirandosi tra le mani una penna.  
“Percy Jackson.” ripete Nico per la terza volta.  
“Non conosco nessun Percy Jackson, ragazzo.”  
Nico sospira. “Alloggio con quello che lei chiama Peter Johnson, signore.”  
“Potevi dirlo subito, no?” risponde seccato, scarabocchiando qualcosa sul registro. Nico assottiglia lo sguardo e vede che ha disegnato un grappolo d’uva accanto al suo nome.  
Mr. D si accorge che Nico sta guardando e copre il registro con un braccio. “Adesso, _sciò_ , _sciò_. Devo lavorare!” e lo scaccia via come stesse scacciando una mosca.    
Nico sospira di nuovo, ma se ne va senza dire niente, chiedendosi se per _lavoro_ Mr. D intenda bere succo d’uva e giocare a carte.  
   
Il primo giorno scorre veloce e Nico si ritrova, come l’estate precedente, in bagno a lavarsi i denti e a fare un elenco di ciò che è cambiato e ciò che è rimasto lo stesso, arrivando a queste conclusioni:  
Quello che è cambiato:  
 

  1. La maglietta di Percy: è più scolorita. Se dal sole o dal ripetuto uso, Nico non lo sa;
  2. Percy ha messo su più muscoli (come se non bastasse già tutto il resto a renderlo appetibile a Nico);
  3. Jason si è rasato una striscia di capelli, proprio sopra l’orecchio. Nico sospetta che abbia perso una scommessa con Percy. È strana ma gli dona.



 

   
Quello che è rimasto uguale:  
 

  1. La stupidità di Percy (e Nico dubita che possa migliorare);
  2. Il destino della Capanna Tre di rimanere per sempre un campo di battaglia dove imperversano i Titani (Percy è il Titano, Nico un Dio che cerca di contenere i danni);
  3. La sua mania di fare elenchi numerati.



 

   
Nico si sciacqua la bocca, si lega i capelli (che ancora non ha sistemato) e s’infila sotto le coperte.  
Percy dorme già.  
 

*

   
“Dai, Nico! Sono solo Leo, Annabeth, Piper e Jason!” lo prega Percy per la milionesima volta.  
Nico si limita a scuotere la testa.  
Prende il suo mp3 e il suo libro e si avvia verso la Grande Casa.  
Sente Percy seguirlo, ma lo ignora, continuando a camminare a testa bassa.  
“Ti prego, Nico.” lo supplica Percy, quasi sottovoce.  
Nico si ferma di colpo e si volta a guardarlo. Non l’ha mai sentito parlare con quel tono: serio, ansioso, frustrato.  
Nico sospira e si toglie i capelli dagli occhi. Si guarda le scarpe e si morde le labbra, indeciso se seguire Percy o, per una volta, dirgli di no.  
Riporta lo sguardo su Percy, ma lo distoglie subito. Sa che basta un solo sguardo per fargli dire sì, per seguirlo senza protestare, per farsi portare via.  
“Non oggi, Percy.” risponde infine senza alzare gli occhi da terra.  
Percy sospira. “Allora ci vediamo a cena…” lo saluta, sconfitto.  
Nico guarda le scarpe di Percy sparire dal suo campo visivo, ma ancora non se la sente di alzare lo sguardo.  
Fissa il punto in cui fino a un momento prima c’era Percy e freme di rabbia. Vorrebbe urlare, strapparsi i capelli e prendere a calci il mare, perché si sente in colpa, e Nico non capisce come il non aver accettato di passare il pomeriggio con gli amici di Percy possa farlo sentire così colpevole, così sciocco, così... solo.  
E odia Percy perché gli fa provare sensazioni nuove, odia Percy perché da quando l’ha incontrato non si sente più lui, odia Percy perché l’ha _cambiato_.  
   
(In realtà odia se stesso, perché ha ancora paura.)  
 

*

   
Nico avrebbe dovuto sapere che la parola _arrendersi_ non rientrava nel vocabolario di Percy Jackson.  
Pochi giorni dopo, Percy lo sveglia alle sette. Senza protestare, Nico si alza, si mette il costume e segue Percy fuori dalla Capanna.  
Arrivati alla spiaggia, Nico si blocca: ad aspettarli non c’è solo Jason. Ci sono anche tutti gli altri.  
Lancia uno sguardo ferito a Percy e, senza pesarci due volte, si volta e s’incammina verso la Capanna Tre.  
È furioso. E si sente tradito.  
“Nico, aspetta!” urla Percy.  
Nico non lo ascolta e continua per la sua strada.  
Percy lo afferra per un braccio e Nico si divincola.  
“Nico!” lo chiama di nuovo, stavolta afferrandogli il polso e costringendolo a voltarsi.  
Lo guarda con rabbia ma Percy non molla la presa.  
Nico respira affannosamente. “Perché?” domanda a denti stretti.  
Percy sospira. “Lo so che non ti piacciono le persone, ti conosco, ma–”  
“Ah sì?” lo interrompe Nico, “Sei sicuro di conoscermi davvero?” chiede, alzando il mento e guardandolo con aria di sfida.  
“Se tu me lo permettessi, ti conoscerei meglio.” ribatte Percy, tagliente.  
Nico fa un passo indietro, cerca di scappare, ma la mano di Percy è ancora stretta intorno al suo polso come una manetta.  
“Nico.” lo chiama di nuovo Percy, “ _Ti prego._ ”  
Di nuovo quel tono. Nico lo odia. Non vuole sentirlo più. Non da Percy, da lui no.  
Incontra il suo sguardo e sa che ha commesso un errore.  
Capisce che non c’è più possibilità di fuga.  
Sbuffa. “Ok.”  
Percy non dice niente. Sorride e basta e lo trascina verso la spiaggia senza mollare la presa sul suo polso.  
“Ehi, ragazzi!” urla, “Guardate chi vi ho portato!”  
Mentre segue Percy, Nico è confuso. Si sente come quando si ferisce con la carta: di sangue non ce n’è tanto, ma quella sensazione di bruciore ti rimane per ore, anche dopo che hai leccato la ferita. Nico non riesce a capire se Percy è quel dolore persistente oppure la carta che ferisce, o se, in realtà, non è la saliva che disinfetta il taglio.  
 

*

   
Dopo due settimane, Nico si abitua alla presenza degli altri.  
Nico non credeva che esistesse una persona più iperattiva di Percy, ma poi conosce Leo. Pelle olivastra, mingherlino e fissato con la meccanica, non riesce a stare fermo nemmeno legato. Le sue mani sono sempre in movimento, e anche i suoi gesti sono agitati e scattosi. Nico lo trova _affascinante_ e trova le sue mani ipnotiche.  
Annabeth è la ragazza più intelligente che Nico abbia mai incontrato. Sempre informata su tutto, aspira a diventare un architetto di successo. È lei che spiega a Nico il significato del nome del Camp Half-Blood. Per sua delusione, non ha niente a che fare con Harry Potter. Prima di diventare un campo estivo, era la sede di un club di gioco di ruolo dal vivo, dove si affrontavano gruppi di semidei, cioè i figli nati da una relazione tra gli dei dell’Olimpo (sì, _quell_ ’Olimpo) e un umano, _c’est à dire_ , gli Half-Blood. Dopo che il club ha chiuso (Nico pensa sia fallito, chi è che s’iscriverebbe ad una cosa del genere?) il presidente, Mr. D, ha deciso di trasformarlo in un campo estivo per ragazzi (probabilmente quando ha preso questa decisione era ubriaco). Il nome è rimasto, così come altre usanze. Ogni capanna, per esempio, è dedicata ad uno degli dei dell’Olimpo. La Capanna Uno è quella di Zeus, la Due quella di Era (“Ma Era non aveva figli semidei, come fa ad avere una Capanna?”. “Si sarebbe offesa se non ne avesse avuta una, no?”), la Capanna Tre è quella di Poseidone, e così via.  
Nico avrebbe preferito rimanere all’oscuro di tutto. Le motivazioni sono abbastanza imbarazzanti, anche per uno come Mr. D.  
Piper chiude il cerchio d’amici di Percy. Più che americana, ricorda un’indiana Cherokee con la sua pelle abbronzata e il suo taglio di capelli fatto in casa (Nico dubita che qualsiasi parrucchiere abbia potuto acconsentire ad un taglio così disordinato, con tanto di treccina con piuma attaccata in fondo). Nonostante sia la figlia di uno degli attori più noti di Holliwood, è una ragazza umile e, Nico nota, fin troppo romantica.  
In tutti c’è qualcosa che attrae e respinge Nico allo stesso tempo. Nico non è fatto per stare in gruppo, per interagire con altre persone, ma con loro è… facile. È facile ridere alle battute di Leo, è semplice ascoltare Annabeth quando parla del Pantheon e Piper quando racconta i suoi sogni romantici. E allo stesso tempo è difficile, e complicato e _doloroso_ non riuscire a dire niente, a fare niente, per paura di sbagliare qualcosa, di rovinare tutto.  
 

*

   
Quando escono in gruppo, c’è sempre Percy con lui, a portata di braccio e di sguardo, una boa cui aggrapparsi quando si sente affogare.  
Quel pomeriggio (che Nico decide di rinominare come L’inizio della Rovina) si ritrova stranamente da solo con Annabeth e Piper.  
Vorrebbe tornare alla Capanna, vorrebbe andare a cercare Percy, vorrebbe essere da tutt’altra parte, ma fuggire ora sarebbe patetico e demotivante.  
Decide di rimanere, nonostante la nausea (ed è sicuro che vomiterebbe arcobaleni tanto è gay la situazione), nonostante il mal di testa e nonostante il terrore di essere rimasto con loro da solo senza Percy.  
Tutto fila liscio, finché non cominciano a parlare di ragazzi. Dopo un po’ le ragazze sono così prese dalla conversazione che sembrano essersi dimenticate di Nico.  
Nico spera che continuino ad ignorarlo, perché la nausea sta aumentando e non riesce a capire se il motivo sono le ragazze oppure quello di cui stanno parlando o se, semplicemente, il problema è lui.  
Ha la fronte imperlata di sudore, il respiro affannato e sta tentando in tutti i modi di non far vedere che è a disagio e che sta per sentirsi male.  
È così concentrato sulle sue _converse_ nere e tutte bucate che alla domanda a bruciapelo di Piper “E tu Nico? Con chi trovi che stia meglio Jason? Reyna o me?” risponde senza pensarci due volte:  
“Percy.”  
Appena si rende conto di quello che ha detto, si porta subito una mano alla bocca e inorridisce.  
Le ragazze lo guardano, confuse. Poi Nico vede i loro occhi sgranarsi.  
_Improvvisa!_ Si dice, disperato, _Prima che capiscano!_. Ma il cervello, la lingua, il corpo, _tutto_ è andato in cortocircuito e l’unica altra cosa che riesce a pensare in quel momento è _Scappa!_.  
Dopo minuti d’infinito e teso silenzio, Nico si alza di scatto e con uno _scusatemi_ appena sussurrato, corre verso la Capanna Tre.  
Dopo aver vomitato (purtroppo non arcobaleni), Nico appoggia la fronte sudata alle piastrelle del bagno. Sono fredde, ma gli danno ben poca consolazione.  
Chiude gli occhi, ignorando il cattivo sapore in bocca e il fatto di essere seduto sul pavimento del bagno, e desidera di poter scomparire, di essere inghiottito dalla sua stessa ombra, perché sa che non riuscirà a rimediare a quello che ha combinato.  
   
Quando Percy bussa alla porta della Capanna per la cena, Nico è nascosto sotto le lenzuola. Con una voce che sembra provenire dall’oltretomba, dice che non ha fame e Percy, stranamente, non insiste. Lo saluta, dicendo che gli porterà un pezzo di torta più tardi.  
Appena sente la porta chiudersi, Nico sospira e rilassa i muscoli irrigiditi.  
Si rigira nel letto e comincia a pensare a come giustificare la sua risposta senza senso e fuori luogo:  
 

  1. Stava pensando a Percy in quell’esatto momento.
  2. Percy è il primo nome che gli è venuto in mente.
  3. Non ha capito bene la domanda.



 

   
Scarta immediatamente le prime due opzioni. Sarebbe come fare _coming out_ e contemporaneamente ammettere di avere una cotta per Percy e, no, Nico non sopravvivrebbe.  
La terza opzione sembra la migliore, ma Nico sa che Annabeth è troppo intelligente per farsi ingannare da una giustificazione così banale.  
Si rigira di nuovo, nervoso. Spera solo che lo lascino in pace, almeno finché non si sentirà pronto psicologicamente (cioè mai).  
Per il momento le avrebbe evitate. Non è la migliore delle scelte, ma dopotutto, Nico è bravo a nascondersi.  
 

*

   
Nico non è riuscito a dormire. A tenerlo sveglio, oltre alle sue preoccupazioni, è stata la paura di sognare. I _ménage à trois_ onirici ultimamente non sono più molto _à trois_. Jason è sparito dalla circolazione e Nico si trova sempre più spesso ad affrontare Percy da solo, senza nessuna barriera alta, bionda e muscolosa che possa attenuare quell’intimità così tanto desiderata nella realtà, ma altrettanto temuta nei sogni.  
“Ehi, Nico! Ci sei?”  
Il Percy reale gli sta sventolando la mano davanti alla faccia, riportandolo brutalmente alla realtà.    
Nico scuote la testa. Si era incantato a fissare i cereali nella tazza, adesso diventati una poltiglia indefinita. Sbatte gli occhi una, due volte per reidratarli e mette a fuoco il volto di Percy.  
“Tutto bene?” chiede Percy, sporgendosi un po’ più verso di lui, la colazione ormai dimenticata.  
Nico si accorge del suo sguardo preoccupato e il pensiero di alzarsi e scappare ritorna forte quanto lo era stato un anno prima.  
Percy lo guarda, aspettando una risposta. Nico ricambia lo sguardo, pensando a quanto vorrebbe odiarlo, prenderlo a pugni, baciarlo.  
Percy lo confonde, lo cerca sempre, lo tocca in continuazione e Nico non sa cosa fare. È arrabbiato con se stesso perché si è permesso di sperare ed è arrabbiato con Percy perché glielo ha permesso.  
E Nico è stanco, stanco perché non ha più posti dove nascondersi.  
“Nico, guardami.”  
Percy è ancora più vicino. Nico lo fissa con occhi esausti.  
Percy sospira. “So che la notte fai incubi…”  
Nico sente la paura prendere il posto della stanchezza. S’irrigidisce e stringe forte i pugni sotto al tavolo.  
“E sento che mi chiami nel sonno” continua Percy.  
Nico trattiene il respiro e sente in bocca il sapore della bile e della paura che possa aver scoperto tutto.  
“Sei sicuro di non volerne parlare?” domanda Percy, allungando una mano e sfiorandogli il braccio.  
Nico si ritrae come se si fosse bruciato.  
Percy aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Voglio aiutarti, Nico. Lasciati aiutare, ti prego.”  
_Ti prego_ , pensa Nico, _ti prego smetti di fare l’eroe!_  
Percy non sa che quelli di Nico non sono incubi ma sogni erotici, e che quando mugugna il suo nome nel sonno è per chiedere aiuto, sì, ma perché il Percy dei suoi sogni è dispettoso e lascia Nico sospeso tra piacere e attesa (ma mai dolore).  
Percy non sa che Nico si sveglia nel mezzo della notte eccitato o con le mutande già sporche.  
Percy non sa che allora Nico corre in bagno a pulirsi o a finire quello che non è riuscito a fare in sogno.  
Percy non sa che Nico quando si masturba pensa a lui.  
Percy non deve sapere.  
Nico si alza di scatto dal tavolo. Il latte nelle ciotole sciaguatta e qualche goccia finisce sulla tovaglia. Entrambi guardano il tessuto assorbire il liquido in silenzio.  
“Non sono affari tuoi, Percy.” ribatte dopo qualche secondo, secco. Stringe i denti, perché il suo tono ha fatto male anche a lui.  
Ignora lo sguardo ferito di Percy e corre a nascondersi. Dove non lo sa nemmeno lui.  
   
Non si parlano per tutto il giorno, ognuno chiuso nel proprio silenzio pieno di sensi di colpa e frustrazione.  
È durante la notte, con la sua predisposizione per le confessioni, i segreti, per tutto ciò che non si è avuto il coraggio di dire durante il giorno, che Percy comincia a parlare.  
“Mi dispiace per oggi.” bisbiglia sotto il suo scudo di lenzuola.  
Nico non risponde. Trattiene il fiato e pensa a come scusarsi anche lui.  
“Nico, lo so che sei sveglio…” continua Percy, ma nella sua voce percepisce un sorriso.  
Nico si volta verso Percy e, anche se non può vederlo al buio, sa che anche Percy lo sta guardando.  
“No.” sussurra, “Sono io che devo scusarmi.”  
Scusami se ti ho risposto male. Scusami per sognarti. Scusami per amarti.  
“Perdonato!” dice Percy, senza più sussurrare perché il pericolo è passato.    
“Però Nico…” continua con tono serio, “Ricordati comunque quello che ti ho detto oggi.”  
Nico annuisce, poi si ricorda che Percy non può vederlo. “Lo farò.”  
“Bene. Buonanotte Nico.”  
“’Notte Percy.”  
Nico sente il fruscio delle coperte e lo scricchiolio del letto. Aspetta ancora qualche secondo e poi rompe il silenzio.  
“Percy?”  
“Mh?”  
“Grazie.”  
 

*

   
A quanto pare la sua capacità di scomparire nell’ombra è peggiorata in maniera esorbitante in quell’ultimo periodo. Oppure, semplicemente, non s’è nascosto abbastanza bene.  
Tempo un giorno ed ecco che si ritrova seduto in mezzo ad Annabeth e Piper, un prigioniero condotto al patibolo per essere ghigliottinato.  
Sono apparse all’improvviso. Nico ha provato ad alzarsi dalla panchina, ma Annabeth l’ha afferrato per il polso sinistro e Piper per il gomito destro, facendolo rimettere a sedere.  
Ancora non hanno mollato la presa.  
“Allora…” comincia Piper.  
Nico trema e teme il peggio.  
“Percy…” continua Annabeth.  
Nico s’irrigidisce un secondo, poi si concentra sulle _converse_.  
“O Jason?” conclude Piper, con tono malizioso.  
Nico non risponde. Si guarda intorno alla ricerca di una via di fuga, ma si rende conto che non ce ne sono.  
“Su avanti, Nico.” Lo incita Piper, “A noi puoi dirlo!”  
Nico non sa come ma sente che quelle parole sono vere, che davvero può fidarsi di quelle due ragazze.  
E ancora una volta, Nico capitombola ed è come se la voce di Piper possedesse un incantesimo che lo costringe a parlare, a confessarsi (e principalmente a fare figure di merda).  
“Percy.” risponde alla fine.  
Geme e nasconde il volto in fiamme tra le ginocchia.  
“Lo sapevo!” dice sicura Annabeth.  
“Accidenti!” mormora Piper tirando fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni una banconota e schiaffandola in malo modo nella mano di un’Annabeth fin troppo compiaciuta.  
Nico le guarda allibito. “Stavate scommettendo su di me!?”  
Entrambe fanno spallucce e non rispondono.  
“Hai intenzione di dirglielo?” chiede invece Piper.  
Nico tossisce. Gli è andata la saliva di traverso.  
“Sei impazzita?” domanda esterrefatto.  
“Che c’è di male?”  
Nico le lancia uno sguardo terrorizzato.  
“Di male c’è che potrebbe rifiutarlo. O peggio, essere disgustato da Nico, odiarlo e non parlargli più.” interviene Annabeth e ogni sua parola è come una pugnalata.  
Nico incassa sempre di più le spalle, scivolando sulla panchina.  
“Ma…” riprende Annabeth, “Non credo che lo farà.” e lo guarda con sguardo dolce e un sorriso rassicurante.  
Nico ride perché sa che Percy non è il tipo che odia per un motivo del genere.  
“Percy è stupido.” e arrossisce, come se avesse appena confessato che Percy è bellissimo.  
“Chi è stupido?”  
Il ragazzo in questione spunta fuori dal nulla, con una palla da basket sotto al braccio.  
Per un attimo nessuno apre bocca e Percy guarda quel trio improbabile con occhi curiosi.  
Per fortuna Annabeth ha la prontezza di rispondere. “Tu.”  
“Ah ah ah. Davvero divertente.” risponde Percy sarcastico. “Comunque, Nico. Vieni a vederci giocare.” Ordina (sì, perché quella non è una domanda. Nico non ha sentito il punto interrogativo alla fine della frase) Percy, spostando lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Tu e chi?” domanda Piper.  
Percy sta ancora guardando Nico quando risponde. “Jason. Abbiamo fatto una scommessa e c’è bisogno di un arbitro.”  
Nico sospira. Si alza e si spolvera i pantaloni, avviandosi verso il campo da basket.  
Quando vede che nessuno lo sta seguendo, si volta e incontra lo sguardo curioso e confuso di Percy.  
Sorride e dice, a bassa voce e scandendo bene le sillabe:  
“Stu-pi-do.”  
 

*

   
Nico vorrebbe aver tenuto la bocca chiusa, vorrebbe non aver mai detto di voler andare vedere le stelle e vorrebbe che nessuno l’avesse sentito quando ha espresso quel desiderio.  
Perché, anche se gli altri sono stati felicissimi di esaudire la prima vera richiesta che usciva dalle sue labbra, sono stati altrettanto contenti di distorcere il suo desiderio infantile in una scusa per fare festa (perché la prima volta che Nico di Angelo si espone merita di essere festeggiata in grande).  
Così Nico si ritrova a far fronte a quella follia schiacciato sul letto tra Percy e Annabeth nella Capanna Tre. Sul letto di Percy, invece, si sono riuniti Jason, Piper e Leo.  
Percy è attualmente abbarbicato a Nico e gli sta raccontando di quella volta che lui e Jason si sono persi nel bosco dietro al Campo. Niente di strano, se non fosse che gli sta parlando direttamente nell’orecchio e che tutte le volte che una parola gli sfiora il lobo, Nico rabbrividisce e tenta di allontanarsi.  
Annabeth sta cercando di non ridere e Piper continua ad ammiccare e a lanciargli ora un’occhiata maliziosa, ora uno sguardo esasperato.  
Nico stringe i denti e fulmina Leo con lo sguardo.  
È tutta colpa di quel nano ispanoamericano. È lui che ha portato l’alcol, è lui che ha fatto bere Percy ed è lui che ha proposto quella cavolo di festa.  
Nico non ha bevuto niente, eppure ha la nausea e la testa gira perché Percy gli sta respirando sul collo.  
All’improvviso Annabeth si alza. “Allora ragazzi. Che ne dite di andare a vederle, queste stelle?” propone, guardano tutti a turno.  
“ _Yesss_! Ho proprio bisogno di un po’ d’aria fresca!” esclama Jason, balzando in piedi e barcollando leggermente.  
Nico assottiglia gli occhi e lo guarda con rimprovero. Alla fine ha bevuto anche lui, per colpa di Percy perché _Percy non può essere più ubriaco di me_. E Nico che lo considerava il più maturo dei due…  
Anche Percy si alza barcollante. Afferra il polso di Nico e lo strattona un po’.  
“Allora, cosa aspetti? Non eri tu che volevi andare a vedere le stelle?” lo prende in giro.  
Ha le guance rosse e gli occhi lucidi più verdi del solito e Nico vorrebbe togliergli quel ghigno fastidioso dalla faccia a suon di baci.  
Percy lo strattona di nuovo, Nico sbuffa e alla fine si lascia trascinare fuori dalla Capanna.  
Si avviano tutti verso la spiaggia, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. Teoricamente non dovrebbero essere fuori dalle Capanne dopo mezzanotte. Teoricamente non dovrebbero nemmeno introdurre alcol dentro il campo ma, come ha detto Leo, _al diavolo le regole_.   
“Chi arriva primo alla spiaggia?”  
Nico fa roteare gli occhi perché Percy ha sfidato Jason. Di nuovo.  
“Non lamentarti se poi perdi.”  
Stavolta è il turno di Annabeth e Piper di alzare gli occhi al cielo perché Jason ha accettato la provocazione di Percy. Di nuovo.  
“Ehi, Nico!” Percy si volta e “Dacci il via!” esclama.  
“Via.” Risponde Nico con tono piatto.  
Dopo qualche secondo si sente uno strillo, dei lamenti e un _Nico_ urlato in tono piagnucoloso.  
“Non. Ridere.” minaccia Nico, voltandosi verso Annabeth. Ma Annabeth non riesce a trattenersi e anche Nico, suo malgrado, sorride.  
   
In riva al mare fa fresco e il rumore delle onde riporta la calma. Le stelle sono dimenticate in favore dei segreti e dei bisbigli.  
Nico ascolta quelle fette di vita, quelle confessioni bisbigliate, quelle avventure raccontate a bassa voce, avido di particolari e timoroso di intervenire.  
Dopo un po’ però sente il bisogno di rimanere da solo. Si alza, silenzioso.  
Annabeth lo guarda con una domanda negli occhi ma Nico la tranquillizza con un sorriso.  
Si arrotola i pantaloni intorno alle caviglie e comincia a passeggiare sul bagnasciuga, lasciandosi alle spalle il gruppo.  
L’acqua è gelida, ma Nico sembra non accorgersene. Quello che in realtà gli preme in quel momento è la sabbia che porteranno lui e Percy nella Capanna Tre.  
Sicuramente non basterà scuotere i vestiti e sciacquarsi i piedi e Nico non sopporta la sabbia tra le lenzuola.  
Continua comunque a camminare e comincia a stilare l’ennesimo elenco numerato, stavolta, decide, sulle cose che non sopporta:  
 

  1. la sabbia nel letto;
  2. l’uvetta;
  3. Il colore arancione, soprattutto quello sbiadito;
  4. Percy Jackson (anche se sa che non è vero l’aggiunge comunque alla lista).



 

   
Si stanca in fretta, perché sa che la lista è infinita, e decide di cominciare l’elenco delle cose che invece ama (fa bene pensare positivo, per una volta):  
   
~~1.~~ ~~Percy Jacks~~  
   
Cancella il primo punto, scuote la testa e tenta di ricominciare da capo.  
Si ferma di colpo. Non gli viene in mente nulla.  
Possibile che non ci sia niente che riesca a interessarlo davvero?  
Solo in quel momento si rende conto che il suo cosiddetto interesse, ad esempio, per la lettura non è altro che un interesse _apatico_ , privo di quella scintilla che hanno Annabeth e Leo quando parlano di architettura e meccanica.  
Sembra quasi che, siccome il mondo lo ha rifiutato (o almeno così pensa), per ripicca lui abbia smesso di interessarsi al mondo e, se fino a due anni prima poteva, per così dire, andar bene, ora Nico non può più essere giustificato.  
Quella scusa così infantile, si accorge ora, non può più usarla per evitare di _vivere_. Perché lui, da quando aveva dieci anni, si è limitato a _galleggiare_ , a dare la colpa agli altri e a incolpare se stesso per le cose sbagliate. Doveva darsi dello stupido e del _deviato_ non perché era gay o perché non riusciva a stare con altre persone, ma perché non stava _vivendo_.  
Si guarda le mani e per un momento è convinto che siano diventate trasparenti, come quelle di un fantasma. Le sfrega l’una sull’altra e se le porta al volto, le passa sulle braccia, sullo stomaco, sul cuore, perché forse sta scomparendo, forse è davvero diventato un fantasma, forse non è mai esistito.  
Si lascia cadere sulla sabbia e si rannicchia in riva al mare, fregandosene dell’acqua che gli bagna i pantaloni.  
Gli gira la testa e ha difficoltà a respirare e vuole urlare al mare che esiste, che vive, che lui _è_.  
E poi arriva una voce che lo riporta alla realtà, che lo ritrascina a riva.  
Percy lo chiama e lo scuote e Nico si guarda intorno, alla ricerca di un cavallo bianco o di una spada, perché ancora una volta Percy è arrivato a salvarlo.  
Improvvisamente scoppia a ridere, ma la sua è una risata vuota e Nico lo vede che sta spaventando Percy, che in verità sta spaventando anche se stesso.  
“Nico, sei sicuro di non aver bevuto?” chiede improvvisamente Percy.  
Nico si è calmato e riesce a mettere a fuoco Percy. Il suo volto è così vicino che Nico può sentire l’odore della vodka alla pesca del suo fiato.  
Scuote la testa, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Percy si siede accanto a lui e gli passa un braccio intorno alle spalle, tirandoselo più vicino. Nico non protesta e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla. Se Percy ne rimane stupito, non lo lascia vedere.  
“Stai bene ora?” chiede e Nico sente le sue parole scompigliargli i capelli.  
“Sì, scusami.” risponde Nico dopo qualche secondo.  
“Bene.”  
Per un po’ nessuno parla, entrambi persi nei propri pensieri.  
“Senti, Nico…” comincia Percy, rompendo il silenzio.  
Toglie il braccio e mette entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Nico, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Smettila.” Ordina Percy. Nico sgrana gli occhi e fa per liberarsi, ma Percy stringe ancora più forte le mani sulle spalle.  
Continua a guardarlo serio, ignorando il suo sguardo ferito, confuso e spaventato.    
“Smettila di farti del male.” riprende Percy. “Non stare a soffrire da solo, ok? Tutti hanno un debole per te. Jason ha un debole per te, Annabeth e Piper hanno un debole per te!”  
Percy fa una pausa e si porta una mano alla testa, spettinandosi i capelli, frustrato.  
Nico segue ogni suo gesto con lo sguardo, muto.  
“Merda!” impreca Percy, spettinandosi i capelli ancora di più. “ _Io_ ho un debole per te, va bene?”  
Nico arrossisce suo malgrado e distoglie lo sguardo.  
“Quello che sto cercando di dire…” riprende Percy, “È che se solo tu ti accettassi, troveresti più facile accettare l’affetto degli altri.” Si lecca le labbra. “Ricordati che non sei solo e che questa…” e indica il campo con un gesto della mano, “è casa tua. Lo sarà sempre.”  
Percy lo guarda e aspetta.  
Nico lo guarda e scoppia a piangere.  
Nasconde il volto nell’incavo del collo di Percy e lo abbraccia, afferrando quell’orribile maglietta arancione, respirando l’odore di vodka e di leggero sudore e urlando contro la sua spalla.  
Percy non dice niente, semplicemente lo stringe forte a sé, lo lascia piangere e ogni tanto gli sfiora i capelli con le labbra in un bacio che bacio non è.  
E Nico piange, piange per la vita che non è stata vissuta e per quella che invece d’ora in poi vivrà, e urla per il posto che prima non aveva nel mondo e che ora invece ha trovato.  
Ora più che mai sente di appartenere veramente a qualcosa.  
 

*

   
15 Agosto. Ultimo giorno al Camp Half-Blood.  
Nico è seduto davanti al fuoco, in silenzio. Pensa a quello che è successo negli ultimi giorni, a come Percy l’ha abbracciato e l’ha fatto sentire vivo.  
E mentre pensa a tutto questo, ha come l’impressione che i peli delle sue braccia stia andando a fuoco, perché anche quell’anno si è seduto troppo vicino alle fiamme e troppo vicino a Percy.  
Per il gran finale il campo ha deciso di uccidere _Carry On My Wayword Son_. Quasi quasi si aspetta che compaiano Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki[1] nei panni di Dean e Sam Winchester, ma forse stanno cantando troppo male per aspettarsi l’arrivo di due tra gli uomini più arrapanti del pianeta (questo secondo un sondaggio letto su _tumblr_ , anche se per Nico Jared dovrebbe tagliarsi i capelli prima di poter partecipare al prossimo).  
“Tornerai l’anno prossimo?” chiede Percy, interrompendo l’omicidio della canzone.  
Nico scuote la testa. “Come faresti senza di me, Jackson?” chiede ridendo.  
“Non farei.” risponde Percy.  
Nico alza lo sguardo, colpito dal suo tono serio (e dalla mancanza di un senso grammaticale della risposta).  
Nico lo studia ancora per qualche secondo, cerca di non far vedere che è arrossito e “Sei impossibile…” ridacchia alla fine.  
“Grazie.” sorride radioso Percy.  
“Non era un complimento!”  
Adesso è Percy a scuotere la testa. Poi gli passa un braccio intorno alle spalle, se lo tira più vicino e gli sussurra nell’orecchio:  
“Ti aspetto qui, Nico.”  
 

*

   
18.08.2013  
11:17  
To: poseidonpants  
From: styxcry  
Buon compleanno!  
Ti è piaciuto il regalo?  
   
11:17  
To: styxcry  
Form: poseidonpants  
Vuoi scherzare?  
È perfetto.  
Dobbiamo assolutamente guardacelo insieme.

  
   
Nico sorride soddisfatto. Non ha dovuto pensare molto a cosa regalare a Percy per il suo compleanno, così, quando ha comprato il cofanetto della sesta stagione di _Supernatural_ , sapeva di andare sul sicuro.  
Prima di prendere il pullman che l’avrebbe riportato a Manhattan, ha dato a Percy il suo regalo, scoppiando poi a ridere al vedere la sua faccia stupita.  
Poi Percy l’aveva guardato seriamente e “Dovresti ridere più spesso” gli aveva detto.  
Nico era arrossito, l’aveva salutato con uno _stupido_ imbarazzato e poi era salito sul pullman.  
E così, con quell’ultima frase, Percy era riuscito a confonderlo ancora di più.  
Nico ci pensa ogni giorno, rivive in continuazione il momento sulla spiaggia, a tratti vergognandosi di essersi fatto vedere debole e indifeso, a tratti pentendosi di essersi lasciato andare a quel modo. Altre volte, invece, è convinto che quel momento sia stato perfetto.  
Più ci pensa e più si fa domande, dubita, spera.  
Nico è una persona razionale e crede che ci sia un motivo dietro ogni comportamento.  
Ha provato a stilare uno dei suoi soliti elenchi, ma ben presto si è reso conto di non riuscire ad analizzare le azioni di Percy.  
Percy è stupido e, se così si può dire, senza senso. Ma un senza senso buono, di quelli che ti fanno sorridere e scuotere la testa rassegnato.  
Percy è una di quelle persone che non puoi spiegare a parole, di cui non puoi fare schemi o elenchi numerati.  
Percy lo vivi così com’è, e Nico ha tutta l’intenzione di farlo.  
  

* * *

   
Il pick up blu scolorito accosta davanti a Nico con stridio di freni. Nico digrigna i denti a quel suono fastidioso, ma la smorfia si trasforma subito in un sorriso quando Percy abbassa il finestrino.  
“Yo!” lo saluta, la pelle già abbronzata e gli occhi coperti da giganteschi occhiali da sole.  
“Bella macchina, Jackson.” gli dice Nico sarcastico, lanciando poi il suo borsone nel retro. “Sei sicuro che ci possa portare fino a Long Island?” gli chiede scettico, facendo il giro della macchina e aprendo lo sportello del passeggero. Lo fa con attenzione, temendo che gli possa rimanere in mano.  
Scorre sui seggiolini bollenti, la pelle che in alcuni punti è venuta via. Osserva _l’arbre magic_ blu appeso allo specchietto, poi abbassa lo sguardo ai suoi piedi. Il pavimento ospita un cappello, due bottiglie d’acqua vuote, cartacce di merendine e tanta polvere.  
Nico alza gli occhi al cielo e con il piede sposta le bottiglie sotto il seggiolino.  
“Ehi! Non criticare il mio potente mezzo!” gli risponde Percy, offeso. “BlackJack non sarà nuovissimo, ma è l’esperienza che conta!”  
Nico gli lancia uno sguardo per niente impressionato. “Cioè, hai dato un nome alla tua macchina?” chiede, scuotendo poi la testa. “E poi perché _Black_ se il pick up è blu?”  
Percy fa spallucce. “Mi andava.”  
Nico lo guarda ancora per qualche secondo, poi scoppia a ridere.  
“Ok, siamo pronti?” domanda Percy, ignorando Nico. Si riaggiusta gli occhiali sul naso, sistema lo specchietto e poi mette in moto. BlackJack emette un rumore molto simile al respiro di un vecchio asmatico e in fin di vita e poi si accende con un rombo assordante.  
Percy lo guarda un’ultima volta e gli sorride prima di togliere il freno a mano e partire.  
Nico guarda fuori dal finestrino, cercando di trattenere il sorriso che ha stampato in faccia da quando Percy, qualche giorno prima, gli ha proposto di fare il viaggio con lui e Jason. Si impone di smettere perché gli fa male la mascella e, guardandosi allo specchio quella mattina, ha già visto le rughe di espressione che si sono formate intorno agli occhi e alla bocca. Ma non ci riesce e in realtà _non vuole_ , perché, semplicemente, è felice.  
E quando si è felici si sorride.  
“Ehi Percy.” Lo chiama dopo un po’, ancora con il sorriso sulle labbra, ma senza staccare gli occhi dal finestrino.  
“Mh?”  
Nico si volta e semplicemente lo guarda. Percy è bello quando guida: le mani che stringono il volante, i muscoli delle braccia che guizzano quando aumenta la presa, le sopracciglia aggrottate per la concentrazione ma la fronte e le spalle rilassate.  
Percy si gira verso Nico quando non riceve risposta. “Allora?” chiede, riportando subito lo sguardo sulla strada.  
Nico scuote la testa e “Niente.” risponde.  
Se Percy l’avesse guardato negli occhi in quel momento avrebbe visto un _niente_ pieno, un _niente_ che occupa lo spazio di un cuore, un _niente_ che strabocca.  
   
Jason lancia la sua sacca nel retro del pick up insieme a quella di Nico e di Percy. Anche lui esprime i suoi timori su BlackJack, ma lo fa ogni anno, gli dice Percy, e ogni anno arrivano al Camp Half-Blood sani e salvi.  
Nico saluta Jason, felice di vederlo. Ormai tutto l’imbarazzo che c’era tra di loro è sparito, Nico ha ormai fatto crollare le barriere nei suoi confronti.  
Non lo sogna più da tempo e un po’ gli dispiace. Lui e Percy sono stati il suo primo sogno erotico e ogni tanto ci ripensa con una punta di nostalgia.  
Adesso Nico lo considera uno dei suoi migliori amici, uno dei suoi _primi_ amici, un ragazzo leale e vispo, che riesce a regredire all’età di dodici anni quando Percy è nelle vicinanze.  
Nico non vede l’ora di rivedere anche gli altri. Gli sono mancate le mani di Leo e le sue battute, le lezioni di Annabeth sull’architettura del Colosseo e i sogni romantici di Piper. Gli è mancato persino Mr. D e il suo perenne odore di succo d’uva.  
Tempo qualche ora e li rivedrà tutti. Il Camp Half-Blood non è mai stato così vicino.  
   
Qualche mese prima, Nico ha finito di leggere _The Perks of Being A Wallflower **[2]**_ , si è guardato il film e si è preso una cotta spaventosa per Patrick.  
Quando Percy gli ha detto che sarebbe passato a prenderlo con il suo pick up, Nico ha capito subito quello che avrebbe fatto una volta inserito il cd giusto e trovato un tunnel.  
A circa mezzora dal Camp Half-Blood c’è una galleria. Nico dice a Percy di accostare un attimo prima di entrarci, inserisce il cd con la canzone perfetta e, contorcendosi un poco, riesce ad uscire sul retro del pick up.  
Percy e Jason lo guardano un po’ sorpresi, ma anche come se già sapessero quello che Nico vuole fare.  
“Metti in moto e alza il volume, per favore.” Chiede a Percy, affacciandosi dal piccolo finestrino.  
“Ai suoi ordini, Mio Signore.” Risponde Percy, seguendo subito le sue istruzioni.  
BlackJack riparte e Nico si arregge al tettuccio per non perdere l’equilibrio.  
David Bowie canta e Nico canta con lui, i capelli al vento e il corpo proteso verso il tunnel.  
Non appena BalckJack viene inghiottito dalla galleria, Nico viene assordato dal rombo del motore e dalla sua eco che sbatte sulle pareti fredde. Sente il vento in faccia, gli occhi lacrimano e respira a fatica.  
Odore di benzina, di motore, di gomma bruciata.  
Alza le braccia, abbraccia l’aria, l’accoglie dentro di sé. Adesso capisce come si è sentito Charlie.  
Urla.  
E _si sente infinito_. [3]  
Ancora rumore, ancora odore d’asfalto, e poi il sole.  
Accecante.    
L’inizio di qualcosa di stupendo.  
Rientra dentro la macchina, senza fiato. Percy e Jason stanno ancora ridendo.  
Percy è lì, ed è bellissimo. Sta solo aspettando che Nico gli dica quanto è speciale.  
   
Arrivano al Camp Half-Blood grondando sudore. L’aria condizionata si è rotta poco dopo aver attraversato il tunnel. Tuttavia, scendono da BlackJack con un sorriso enorme sulla faccia.  
Nico attraversa quasi correndo il cancello. Si ferma, lascia cadere il pesante borsone e allarga le braccia, respirando a pieni polmoni quell’odore particolare che ha imparato ad amare.  
Poi sente il tanto familiare braccio circondargli le spalle, l’odore del mare e il calore della pelle. Sospira e chiude gli occhi.  
“Bentornato al Camp Half-Blood.” gli dice Percy con occhi luminosi.  
Nico si volta a guardarlo e sorride.  
È a casa, finalmente.  
   
Il primo giorno è volato via. Hanno scaricato le borse nelle Capanne e si sono precipitati in spiaggia. Nico ha di nuovo arbitrato la sfida tra Jason e Percy (stavolta per chi riusciva a fare la verticale per più tempo) e hanno fatto un giro sulle canoe.  
Nico adesso è in bagno. Dalla finestra aperta sente il frinire delle cicale e il rumore del mare.  
Si guarda allo specchio. Sì, le rughe di espressione sono aumentate. Fa spallucce. Gli piace sorridere. Gli piace essere felice. Gli piace avere qualcosa in cui sperare, qualcosa da aspettarsi dalla vita.  
Si sente così diverso che ha quasi paura. Una paura buona, però, non quella che gli impediva di vivere. Una paura di cadere condita con la certezza di essere in grado di rialzarsi e con l’assicurazione che a curargli le ginocchia sbucciate ci sarà sempre qualcuno.    
Si sistema i capelli e si spalma la crema sul naso. Quel primo giorno ha portato con sé novità degne di nota:  
 

  1. Ha ricevuto la maglietta del campo. Viola, fortunatamente.
  2. Mr. D ha cambiato la fantasia delle sue camicie: zebrata e non più tigrata.
  3. ~~3.~~ ~~Percy è riuscito a farsi fare una torta blu dalla cuoca del campo.~~



 

   
Si avvia in punta di piedi verso il letto e s’infila sotto le lenzuola.  
Ascolta il respiro di Percy. Sa che non sta dormendo. Si volta verso di lui e lo guarda, anche se al buio non può realmente vederlo. Segue la linea dritta del suo naso, le labbra, il pomo d’Adamo, il petto e giura di poter sentire il suo cuore che batte.  
Lo sente muoversi e, poco dopo, sente sussurrare il suo nome.  
“Nico?”  
Nico ancora non vuole rispondere. Gli piace quando Percy chiama il suo nome.  
“Dormi?” chiede.  
“No, dimmi pure.” Risponde questa volta.  
“Anche io voglio sentirmi così, la prossima volta.”  
“Così come?”  
Una pausa.  
“Infinito.”  
 

*

   
Nico è un ragazzo di sedici anni, gay, innamorato perso di un quasi ventenne (a tratti dodicenne) iperattivo e dagli occhi verdissimi.  
Nico si chiede come farà a sopravvivere quell’estate. Durante quelle precedenti ha convissuto con l’incertezza e con la paura, ma ora è ben consapevole di quali sono i suoi sentimenti.  
Tutto ciò non fa che rendere ancora più snervante e faticosa la vicinanza di Percy. Insomma, per un sedicenne con gli ormoni impazziti, stare accanto alla sua cotta senza saltargli addosso e/o molestarlo non è cosa da poco!  
Quindi, i problemi di quella maledetta estate sono:  
 

  1. Percy Jackson (ormai è una costante. I suoi elenchi numerati non avrebbero più senso senza di lui);
  2. Capire se Percy Jackson è gay (anche se è sicuro al 60% che lo sia. Piper e Annabeth, invece, sono convinte che se fosse più gay sputerebbe arcobaleni);
  3. Se la risposta al punto 2 è sì, allora, come confessarsi senza rendersi ridicolo.



 

   
Nico ci pensa su, mentre tenta di non essere troppo ovvio: i peli sotto l’ombelico di Percy sono una maledettissima distrazione.  
 

*

   
Il problema di Percy è che sembra non accorgersi di quello che fa. O meglio, di quello che le sue mani fanno e di chi toccano.  
Nico se ne accorge una sera, quando sono tutti seduti sulla spiaggia. Il braccio di Percy riposa sulle sue spalle, come sempre. Nico è rilassato e ride e scherza con gli altri, senza darvi troppo peso. Poi, improvvisamente, s’irrigidisce. La mano di Percy ha cominciato a fargli i grattini sulla spalla. Si volta verso Percy, ma sembra che lui non si sia accorto di nulla.  
Nico lo guarda ancora per un po’, finché Percy non si gira e non gli chiede se c’è qualcosa che non va.  
Nico scuote la testa e ritorna a chiacchierare con Annabeth, decidendo di non preoccuparsi troppo.  
Pochi giorni dopo sono seduti sugli scalini della Capanna. Stanno parlando di tutto e di niente, quando Percy allunga una mano e sposta un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte di Nico, risistemandoglielo dietro l’orecchio. La sua mano indugia per un attimo di troppo sul lobo, poi Percy la ritrae e torna a parlare come se niente fosse successo.  
Nico butta fuori l’aria che non si è accorto di aver trattenuto, finendo per farsi di nuovo ricadere i capelli sulla fronte, e guarda Percy con un groppo di parole che vorrebbe dire incastrate in gola.  
Quando Percy si rende conto che Nico non lo sta realmente ascoltando, s’interrompe e gli chiede se c’è qualcosa che non va e Nico ha un leggero senso di _dejà vu_ mentre scuote la testa.  
La terza volta, invece, hanno appena finito di cenare. Stanno mangiando il dessert, quando Percy lascia cadere una fragola nel piatto di Nico. Nico lo guarda confuso: ognuno di loro ha diritto ad una sola fragola e Percy gli ha appena dato la sua.  
Percy lo guarda come se regalargli la sua unica e sola fragola fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, come se l’altra settimana non avesse sfidato Jason per riuscire ad accaparrarsene una in più.  
Ricapitolando: Nico non sa più che pensare e Percy è stupido.  
È stanco di quella situazione, delle speranze che si è creato, della propria confusione.  
È stanco di sentirsi diviso tra lo squittire felice e l’urlare frustrato tutte le volte che Percy lo tocca.  
È stanco di non riuscire a controllare i propri pensieri e il proprio corpo.  
Ma non è forse così che ci si sente quando si è innamorati?  
 

*

  
“Nico, dovresti ridere più spesso.”  
Percy lo sta guardando serio, una linea in mezzo alle sopracciglia, quella che compare quando è concentrato su qualcosa.  
Nico non dice niente. La sua attenzione è catalizzata sul principio di barba che c’è sul labbro superiore di Percy e sul suo mento. Quella mattina non deve essersi rasato bene.  
“Nico?”  
Di nuovo Nico rimane in silenzio.  
N-I-C-O. Il suo è un nome breve. Quattro lettere gli sono sempre sembrate troppo poche, come se un nome corto, se _urlatochiamatopronunciato_ , non avesse la stessa forza di un nome di otto lettere. Troppo corto per esprimere sentimenti duraturi, emozioni perenni. Il suo era un nome effimero e fuggevole, un nome per sbrigarsi in fretta.  
Eppure, quando a pronunciarlo è Percy, il suo nome diventa lunghissimo.  
Ogni tanto Nico prova ad immaginare i movimenti della lingua di Percy: _enne_ , e la lingua batte dietro agli incisivi; alla _i_ la vede abbassarsi e toccare i denti inferiori; alla _ci_ rimane ferma a riposarsi; al turno della _o_ diventa un sospiro.  
“Ehi, Nico? Ci sei?”  
Ancora il suo nome, ma stavolta Nico è pronto.  
“Perdonami, non stavo ascoltando.” si scusa, sorridendo un po’ imbarazzato.  
“Ho detto che dovresti sorridere di più.” ripete Percy, sospirando.  
Nico aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Lo sto già facendo.” risponde, contrariato.  
Il viso di Percy si distende in un sorriso. “Sì, lo vedo.” dice, scompigliandogli i capelli. “Sei diventato bravo, Nico.”  
Ed ecco che il suo nome viene _urlatochiamatopronunciato_ di nuovo. Ed è forte e potente e Nico sa che questa volta durerà.  
  

*

   
15 Agosto. Ultimo giorno al Camp Half-Blood.  
Nico si è seduto un po’ più lontano dal fuoco, ma si sente bruciare comunque perché vicino a lui c’è Percy.  
Guarda il fumo delle fiamme sparire nel cielo e sente gli occhi seccarsi.  
Percy gli tira una spallata e con uno sguardo lo intima a unirsi al coro per _You Shook Me All Night Long_ e Nico pretende che compaia Tony Stark[4]. Lo esige.  
Percy si avvicina, gli urla il ritornello in un orecchio, lo fa alzare in piedi, lo fa ballare.  
Poi si china su di lui, i nasi che quasi si sfiorano, l’odore di _coca cola_ del fiato di Percy che gli solletica le narici.  
“Nico?” _urlachiamapronuncia_ Percy. “Vuoi che finisca come gli anni passati?” gli domanda, guardandolo serio.  
Nei suoi occhi Nico vede riflesse le fiamme del falò. E se stesso. Soprattutto se stesso.  
Come ha fatto a non accorgersene prima?  
Nico si lecca le labbra, afferrandogli il colletto della camicia.  
“Penso che quest’anno opterò per un finale diverso.”  
E lo bacia.  
 

*

   
Non molto tempo dopo, Nico capirà che:  
 

  1. Percy voleva baciarlo fin dalla prima volta che l’aveva visto, ma non l’ha mai fatto.
  2. Percy si era già dichiarato una volta. L’estate prima. Sulla spiaggia.
  3. Percy lo ama. Veramente.



 

   
   
 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

[1] Protagonisti della serie tv _Supernatural_

[2] Titolo italiano: _Noi siamo infinito_ di Stephen Chbosky

[3] Citazione riadattata da _Noi siamo infinito_.

[4] Iron Man, interpretato da Robert Downey Jr. (Dio, quanto amo quell’uomo)


End file.
